CRAZY LOVE
by ruru cassiopeia
Summary: summary: Kim Jaejoong anak tunggal dari Kim Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di asia terpaksa pindah dari Jepang, karna kedua orang tuanya harus mengurus Kim Corp. yang ada di Korea. Ehem, sebenarnya tujuan Mr.Kim & Mrs.Kim kembali ke korea bukan cuma itu… mau tau…? Saksikan di bioskop terdekat… ff yunjae
1. Chapter 1

FF/YUNJAE/CRAZY LOVE/ chap 1

Annyeong Minna-San,, watashi wa vii-chan desu 18th ^-^

yoroshiku nee…

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI !**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

(yang lain nyusul)^^v

Genere: romance, humor.

summary: Kim Jaejoong anak tunggal dari Kim Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di asia terpaksa pindah dari Jepang, karna kedua orang tuanya harus mengurus Kim Corp. yang ada di Korea. Ehem, sebenarnya tujuan & kembali ke korea bukan cuma itu…

mau tau…? Saksikan di bioskop terdekat… #plaakk!

Check it out~~~

Jaejoong pov~~~

Annyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida 17th, aku murid baru di sekolah yg paling ternama di Korea, Dong Bang High School. Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Dong Bang High School? Sekolah yg memiliki siswa dari golongan atas termasuk aku…

hahahaha

Author pov~~~

Dipagi yg cerah seluruh siswa didunia berjalan menyusuri sekolah masing-masing dengan semangat.

Tapi tidak dengan namja cantik ini. Yah, siapa lagi klo bukan Kim Jaejoong. Dia memasuki sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman.

Dukk~~

Kaleng tersebut mendarat mulus di kepala namja bermata musang yg paling ditakuti di sekolah, karna sifatnya yg dingin.

Semua siswa yg sedang berlalu lalang mendadak berhenti darr aktivitas mereka dan menatap horror pd jaejoong.

"Ya! Siapa yg melempar kaleng ini?!" kata namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Pewaris tunggal Jung's Corp. serta pemilik sekolah Dong Bang.

Wuuusshh~~~

Semua siswa membatu ditempat dan hanya suara angin lah yg dapat didengar.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menjawab pertanyaan prince ice sekolah ini. Mereka hanya menatap takut pada jejoong, dan berharap agar jaejoong selamat dari amukan prince ice mereka.

"aku, lagi pula aku tidak melemparnya kok, aku hanya menendang kaleng itu. Tapi, karna tendanganku terlalu kuat, jadi kalengnya kena kepalamu." dengan santainya jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yunho. Sedangkan siswa lain sudah berdo'a agar jaejoong tidak berakhir di rumah sakit, atau lebih parahnya di pemakaman.

" ya! Kau! Berani sekali ka-"

Bugh~~

Sebuah tas yg sudah diketahui pemiliknya adalah Kim Jaejoong mendarat mulus dikepala yunho.

" ck, kau ini berisik sekali, lagian itu kan cuma kaleng, bukan batu. Kau tak akan geger otak jika kepalamu terkena kaleng itu."

"ck, Ya! Berani sekali kau melawanku dasar yeoja aneh yg tidak punya sopan santun.!"

"Mwo!

Apa kau bilang? yeoja? Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat aku menggunakan seragam namja?! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja. dasar namja pabo!"

jaejoong langsung mengambil tasnya yg tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yg tidak jauh dari posisi yunho. Ketika jaejoong berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong dg kuat. Dan saking kuatnya jaejoong malah menubruk yunho,

chuu~~~

semua siswa yang sedang berjalan memasuki sekolah itu langsung diam seketika, bahkan para fans yunho yang ntah berasal darimana pun langsung tepar melihat kejadian itu…#ckckck malangnya nasib kalian…#

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan ada yang mengabadikan gambar tersebut. Jarang-jarang kan, mereka melihat adegan seperti itu dari prince ice mereka.

Sedangkan YunJae? Oh.. roh mereka masih beterbangan dimana-mana.

Bruukh…

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho, sehingga butt sexy*?nya mencium lantai.

"DASAR NAMJA PERVERT ! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL FIRST KISS-KU!"

Lagi-lagi pemirsa, sebuah kaleng yg entah berasal dari mana mendarat mulus di kepala yunho. Sehingga dia tepar tak berdaya, poor yunho…#plaak

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Kalian ingin ku bunuh, eoh?" perkataan yunho sukses membubarkan siswa2 yg mengelilingi tempat kejadian.

"Hahahahaha… Hyung, tadi itu benar2 keren. Seorang Jung Yunho tak berkutik melawan anak baru itu? It's unbelievable.

Hahaha..."

"Diam kau jidat lebar!"

"Oow uri prince ice marah rupanya. Hmm, tapi namja tadi cantik juga ya Hyung."

"Ku laporkan pada su-ie baru tahu rasa kau!"

"aish, aku kan hanya memujinya Hyung, kau kejam sekali. Atau jangan-jangan…"

Yoochun sengaja memotong pembicaraannya dan menatap horror kepada Yunho.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Yoochun, akhirnya Yunho berbalik menghadap Yoochun.

"apa?" datar yunho.

"kau menyukainya ya, Hyung?"

Bluush~

" Ma-Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja aneh sepertinya, Ha.. ha.. ha.." yunho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa. Yaah, walau pun tawanya terdengar aneh.

"kenapa kau gugup begitu, Hyung? Sudahlah, aku tau kau menyukainya. Ngaku aja apa susuahnya, sich?" goda Yoochun.

"kau ini bicara apa, sich? Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas."

"aku tau kau sengaja menarik tangannya dengan kuat, agar kau bisa menciumnya. Bahkan kau begitu menikmatinya."

Deg

"aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil Hyung. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hyung.

He..he..

Walau pun kau namja dingin, tapi kau pervert juga ya, hyung?" goda Yoochun.

Pletakk

"itaaaaaiii… ya! Hyung! Sakit tau! Appo~

Jidat sexy-ku… T^T"

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh itu. Tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung pergi ke kelas dan mengacuhkan teriakan sahabatnya.

Yunho pov~~

Hi, aku jung yunho, 17th. Orang-orang selalu menjuluki ku dengan prince ice, mungkin karena aku ini tampan, kaya dan juga orang yang dingin. Aku juga termasuk orang yang irit bicara, sehingga banyak yang takut kepada ku. Karna jika aku marah, bersiap-siaplah menerima amukan dari seekor singa jantan. Ha… ha… ha…

Tapi walau pun begitu, aku ini sangat popular di kalangan yeoja-yeoja, bahkan ada juga namja yang nge-fans kepada ku. Apa lagi, sekolah ini milik keluarga ku. Bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Braak

" jung yunho!" teriak sahabatku dengan suara tenornya yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga *dicekik bang min).

"apa?"

"kudengar dari yoochun,tadi kau berciuman dengan anak baru ya? Bahkan kau juga minikmatinnya, apa itu benar?"

Deg

Ugrh, sial! Kenapa wajahku jadi memanas seperti ini? Awas saja kau park yoochun, akan ku balas perbuatanmu!

"kenapa wajahmu memerah hyung? Ternyata berita itu benar ya? Aish, kenapa aku tidak tau ya? Aargh, aku ketinggalan moment yang harus di catat dalam catatan sejarah jung yunho."

"ck, kau bisa diam tidak monster food, suaramu merusak gendang telinga ku." Mendengarkan jawabanku, dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hmm, selain yoochun, ada changmin juga yang jadi sahabatku. Kami bertiga telah bersahabat dari kecil, karna orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis appa da ummaku. Walau pun umurnya dua tahun dibawah aku dan yoochun, tapi kami selalu sekelas sejak kelas 3 SD. Itu semua karna kepintarannya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Yo, everybody!" ini dia si jidat lebar, dengan senag hati ku berikan dia death glare terbaikku.

"y-ya , jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri, apa?!"

"itulah yang ku inginkan." Desisku dengan tajam.

"yah, jangan seperti itu donk yun. Apa kau tidak sayang lagi dengan sahabatmu yang super tampan ini?" katanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis matanya. Haish, aku menatap bosan kepadanya.

Author pov~~

Teeeeeeeeeeet

Teeeeeeet~~ *anggap aja ini suara belnya^^)

Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin diterkam oleh guru ter-killer yang ada di dong bang high school.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak~" kata guru killer yang tak lain adalah soo man seonsaengnim .

"selamat pagi paak~"

"hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru, dia pindahan dari jepang."

"masuklah!"

Braak

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas terpana melihat kecantikannya yang melebihi yeoja. Bahkan tak sedikit siswa yang berteriak nggak jelas.

Ketika murid baru itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sosok prince ice sekolah yang sedang bercanda ria dengan kedua sahabatnya. Merasa diperhatikan yunho pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid baru itu.

"KAU?!"

TBC~~

Bagi yang udah membaca atau yang ngga' sengaja membaca ni ff, Harap tinggalin jejak ya…^-^v

And mian kalau masih banyak typo… -_-a


	2. Chapter 2

Gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini. And gomawo juga atas reviewnya ^^

Hmm, ya udah deh langsung aja ke chap2 ja.. dozo~~~

FF/YUNJAE/CRAZY LOVE/ CHAP. 2

CHAPTER 2

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

(yang lain nyusul)^^v

Genere: romance, humor,etc.

Author pov~~

"KAU?!" teriak yunjae bersamaan.

" YA! BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK BERTERIAK?! KALIAN BERDUA BISA MEMBUATKU TULI SKETIKA KARNA TERIAKAN KALIAN!"

"Seonsaengnim saja berteriak." balas Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"apa kau bilang?" desis Soo Man Seonsaengnim dengan tajamnya.

"oh, bukan apa-apa Seonsaengnim, apa sekarang aku bisa memperkelnalkan diriku seonsaengnim?" kata jaejoong sambil cengingiran gaje. Hmm, lebih tepatnya sih, dia sedang berusaha untuk menutupi ketakutannya dari aura shinigami yang ada disebelahnya.

"ya, sudah. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"ne, annyeong hasseyo. Jeoneun, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^ .

* aku g' tau bhsa koreanya slam kenal -_-! #gubraak)

" hmm,kalau begitu kau duduk disebelah Jung Yunho saja."

"MWO?! Ta-Tapi Seonsaengnim, masa aku harus duduk dengan namja mesum itu. Kalu nanti dia berbuat macam-macam kepadaku bagaimana?" semua siswa yang ada dikelas melongo melihat wajah Jaejoong yang super duper cute. Bagaimana tidak, jaejoong sengaja menggunakan nada aegyo dan jurus puppy eyes nya agar seonsaengnimnya mau menukar tempat duduknya.

" MWO?! YA! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MESUM HAH?!" tentu saja Yunho langsung protes karna dia tidak terima Jaejoong mengatainya mesum. yah, walau pun sebenarnya seluruh Yjs tau siapa yang paling pervert di antara yunjae. He..he..he..he..

"tentu saja kau pabbo!"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"ya! Kalian bisa diam tidak, hah?! Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, tidak ada tapi-tapian untukmu. Sekarang cepat duduk dan buka buku pelajarannya!"

Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong terpaksa duduk di sebelah Yunho. Dia tidak ingin mati muda karena aura yang sangat kuat dari shinigami yang ada di sebelahnya.

"baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya!"

-skip time-

-Jaejoong house-

Ceklek~

Huh, ada apa ini? Kenapa orang-orang ini sibuk sekali?

"Kim Jaejoong, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?"

"hehe… Tadi aku pergi ke game center dulu Appa, makanya aku pulang terlambat."

"haah, tidak bisakah kau mengubah tingkah lakumu yang satu itu Joongie? Kau selalu saja pergi ke game center setiap pulang sekolah. Hah, sudahlah. Sekerang cepat mandi dan bendandanlah yang rapi, pakaianmu sudah disiapkan Ummamu."

"hmm, memangnya ada acara apa appa? kenapa orang-orang dirumah sibuk sekali? lalu Umma dimana Appa?."

" sebentar lagi sahabat Appa dan Umma sejak sma akan datang kerumah kita, dan sekarang Ummamu sedang di dapur mengawasi para maid yang ada"

Aku hanya ber'o' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Appa, lagi pula siapa yang peduli? Ini kan cuma makan malam biasa saja. Aah, lebih baik aku segera mandi dan berendam, badanku benar-benar pegal karena bermain seharian.

Author pov~~

-other place-

" Jung Yunho, cepatlah turun, Umma tidak ingin kita terlambat! Aish, anak itu kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"sudahlah Yeobo, Yunho kan memang seperti itu."

Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penuturan dari suaminya. Yah, dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak semata wayangnya itu selalu saja susah diajak untuk ikut makan malam bersama relasi atau sahabat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Butuh tenaga dan kesabaran extra agar dapat mengajak anaknya ini, karena Yunho termasuk anak sangat keras kepala.

"YUNHOOOOOOOO!"

"ne Umma, aku sudah turun."

"kau ini kenapa lama sekali hah?"

"sudahlah Umma, lebih baik kita segera berangkat."

"ah, benar juga, ayo kita pergi."

-back to Jaejoong's house-

Setelah bersiap Jaejoong segera turun dari kamarnya dan bergabung dengan umpanya di ruang makan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari luar, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim pun segera membuka pintu dan berdecak kesal melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi.

" ya! Jung Jihye! Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan aneh mu itu? Kenapa setiap datang kerumahku kau selalu berteriak hah?!" kata Mrs. Kim kepada sahabatnya itu.

"ck, kau ini seperti tidak tau kebiasaanku saja Yoorim-ah."

Mr. Kim & Mr. Jung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istri mereka yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Sedangkan yunho, dia sama sekali tidak peduli melihat tingkah ummanya.

Karna tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat kelakuan istri dan sahabatnya itu, akhirnya mr. kim mengajak jung family dan istrinya masuk. Sesampainya di ruang makan, betapa kagetnya yunho melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sana. Merasa diperhatikan jaejoong pun mengangkat kepalanya, jaejoong pun tak kalah kaget melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Mr. & mrs. Kim pun menyuruh jung family untuk duduk dan memulai acara makn malam mereka. Setelah makan, mereka pun berbincang membahas tentang perusahaan mereka tanpa memperdulikan aura hitam dari kedua anak merekayang ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena keduanya dibuat serangan jantung oleh ucapan Mrs. Jung & Mrs. Kim.

" MWO, AKU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN NAMJA MESUM INI?! What the…?! Aku menolak!" merasa tidak terima jaejoong pun langsung menolak perjodohan tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho? Rohnya masih beterbangan kemana-mana, mungkin karena terlalu shock. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat senag karena dijodohkan dengan orang yang disukainya. Yaah, setelah insiden kaleng itu yunho langsung jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong, dia memang sengaja mencium Jaejoong. Ck, dasar pervert… *ditabokyunpa)

" tidak ada penolakan Kim Jaejoong, dan minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Yunho."

Sepertinya DBHS sedang dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa, bagaimana tidak? Prince ice yang biasanya selalu dikelilingi oleh es sekarang dikelilingi oleh bunga2 yang bermekaran, juga sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan bagi author n reader, tapi menakutkan bagi siswa DBHS dan juga YooMin yang ada disebelah Yunho pun ikut heran melihat sahabatnya itu. Ada juga yang mengabadikan gambar prince ice itu, bahkan fans Yunho langsung tepar melihat sang pangeran sedang menebar senyuman mautnya. Ini pertama kali mereka melihat Yunho tersenyum, karna biasanya Yunho hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya saja.

"Yu-Yunho~ah a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Yunho, walau pun dia agak takut melihat sahabatnya yang terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"aku baik-baik saja Yoochun-ah~~ " balas Yunho dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi gingsulnya itu dan jangan lupa dengan sinar2 yang muncul dari belakang Yunho serta angin sepoi2 yang menerpa wajah yunho.

"k-kau yakin ba-baik-baik saja Hyung?" balas Changmin yang sedang ber-sweat drop ria melihat hyungnya barusan. Sedangkan Yoochun? Hmm dia langsung tepar melihat Sahabatnya yang bersinar itu.

"ne Changminnie, Hyung baik-baik saja." Dengan nada aegyo-nya

"Psst, Yoochun Hyung, sepertinya kita harus segera membawa Yunho Hyung kerumah sakit." Yoochun mengangguk setuju dengan ide Changmin. Ketika mereka sedang menyusun rencana penangkapan yunho untuk dibawa kerumah sakit, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja cantik mendatangi Yunho.

" YA! JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUI ACARA PERJODOHAN ITU, HAH?!" teriak namja cantik yang diketahui adalah Jaejoong. Seluruh penghuni sekolah yang ada di tempat kejadian pun langsung shock, berteriak, bahkan ada yang menangis karena prince ice mereka akan bertunangan dengan namja cantik a.k.a Jaejoong(^^v).

"Be-Benarkah itu Oppa?" Tanya seorang yeoja centil yang selalu mengejar cinta Yunho. Tapi sayang, cintanya selalu di tolak oleh Yunho. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Go Ahra.

" aku hanya tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka." Balas Yunho dengan mimic wajah datarnya, sepertinya prince ice sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya(?).

"ck, dasar aneh! Bilang saja kalau kau itu penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi maaf Jung Yunho, aku ini normal, tidak sepertimu yang suka dengan sesama jenisnya."

Deg

'kenapa hatiku jadi sakit seperti ini? Rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk oleh seribu jarum.' Batin Yunho. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik topeng wajah datarnya.

" benarkah? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Kim-Jae-Joong."

Chuu~

"Kyaaaaaa~ Yunho Oppa, kenapa kau mencium namja aneh itu? Huuuwe….."

Tidak tahan melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong, akhirnya Ahra pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang mengerikan, karna bedak tebalnya luntur dengan nista. Emang Yunho peduli? Tidak, dia bahkan terlalu asik menjamah menjamah bibir ranum Jaejoong. Apalagi Jaejoong juga mulai membalas ciuman Yunho, sehingga ciuman itu jadi lebih panas. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar sedang berada dimana dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya, meraka juga tidak mempedulikan suara kamera yang terus berbunyi.

Mmhh~

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Jaejoong. Kesal? Yupz, Jaejoong kesal dan kecewa karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Malu? Apalagi, sekarang wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata yunho, rasanya dia ingin sekali menyerang jaejoong sekarang juga melihat bibir merahnya yang membengkak, apalagi sekarang Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat menggoda iman Yunho. Tapi Dia harus menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Jaejoong, mengingat mereka masih berada di sekolah. Sepertinya ide jahil muncul di otak Yunho, karna sekarang seringaian mesum terpampang diwajah tampannya. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Yunho, apalagi Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Jaejoong.

" benarkah kau masih normal Kim Jaejoong? Hmmp, see… bahkan kau begitu menikmati ciuman kita Jaejoongie." Bisik Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

Yunho pun meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya serta Jaejoong yang sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Yunho.

"Changmin-ah, sepertinya ini akan sangat seru. Kau lihatkan, bagaimana tatapan Yunho kepada Jaejoong."

"ne, kau benar Hyung." Smirk evil terpampang di wajah kedua sahabat Yunho itu, namun tiba-tiba saja aura disekitar mereka berubah.

"SU-IE / DUCK BUTT HYUNG?! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" teriak keduanya. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Junsu yang sedang pundung dipojokan dan mencoret-coret(?) lantai koridor itu dengan ranting pohon yang entah dari mana didapatnya, ditambah lagi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"ha-ha-ha, sepertinya mereka benar2 tidak menyadari kehadiranku, bahkan chunnie pun melupakan kehadiranku."

"H-Hyung sebaiknya kau urusi saja si Duck Butt itu, lihat aura hitam yang mengelilinginya bertambah pekat, nada bicaranya juga mengerikan Hyung." Changmin bergidik ngeri melihat Junsu seperti itu. Yoochun pun akhirnya kelabakan untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali seperti semula.

"ck, ck, kasihan sekali Hyung Jidat Lebar itu. Bagaimana pun jika Junsu Hyung sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk membuatnya kembali ceria. Yah sudahlah, biarkan ini menjadi urusannya, lebih baik aku bercinta dengan pacarku saja (read: Food). Oh ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Ja mata ne~ ^-^v"

TBC…

ME : mianhae lama banget updatenya. Karna tiba-tiba aja ide2 yang ada didalam otakku hilang diterpa badai. Apalagi aku sedang ngga' mood buat nulis, jadi maaf jika cerita ini tambah gaje, banyak typo dan EYD nya juga berantakan.

Reader: *gak peduli, :p

Me : *pundung dipojokan bareng Su-ie)

Demo, arigatou nee atas review .nya^^ aku senang baca respon dari chingudeul…

Hehe… see u in the next chap. ^^v

**Special thank'z for couphie, moceng, yuyalovesungmin, loupeu, js-ie, lizeria-OT5, jewels97, nara-chan, guest, febri, umi elf teuki, zona cassieAKTF, age10, jennychan, dhinie, booboopipi, desi2121**

**ほんと に ありがとう ****v**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini. And gomawo juga atas ^^

Hmm, ya udah deh langsung aja ke chap3 ja.. dozo~~~

FF/YUNJAE/CRAZY LOVE/ CHAP. 3

CHAPTER 3

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

(yang lain nyusul)^^v

Genere: romance, humor,etc.

Jaejoong pov~~

Aaarrrghh… PABO! PABO! PABO! Kenapa aku jadi menikmanti ciuman beruang mesum tadi. Ku akui bibir yang berbentuk hati itu sangat manis dan juga pas sekali dengan bibirku ini, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Mengingatnya saja wajahku jadi memanas, aigoo… aku menginginkannya lagi… MWO?! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Dan kenapa juga aku jadi pervert seperti ini?! Andweee… aku masih normal, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Urgh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merinding, ya?

"kyaaaaa… apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

"hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Author pov~~

"huweee… orang-orang sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Bahkan kekasihku juga, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Huwee… hiks..hiks.."

"yah! kau ini laki-laki, berhentilah menangis. Sudahlah jangan diperdulikan, lagian siapa juga yang bisa menyadari kehadiranmu jika kau selalu berdiri dipojokan? -_-"

"eh, benar juga ya."

ck, dasar orang aneh -_-" kata batin jaejoong.

"oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku kim junsu, kalau kau?"

"aku kim jaejoong."

"waah, marga kita sama. oh ya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"terserah kau saja. Ayo kita ke kelas, kau juga dikelas 2.1, kan?."

"nee, kajja hyung."

-skip time-

Setelah mendengarkan penjalasan yang membosankan dari seonsaengnim terkiller a.k.a soo man seonsaengnim, akhirnya mereka istirahat juga. Seluruh siswa yang pun berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali dengan kim jaejoong. Ketika bel berbunyi, ia langsung kabur dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret junsu ke kantin bersamanya. Sedangkan orang yang sebangku dengan jaejoong hanya tersenyum mesum melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Yah, alasan jaejoong kabur karena dia, jung yunho. Selama seonsaengnim menjelaskan pelajarannya, jung yunho tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan jaejoong, menggodanya bahkan menyentuhnya. Sehingga membuat jaejoong tidak focus dan selalu kena tegur karenanya.

kantin

"hyung, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau cemberut terus."

"aku sedang kesal su-ie, gara-gara jung pabo yang seenak jidatnya menatapku,menyentuh dan menggodaku, aku jadi kena hujan local dari sooman seonsaengnim." Kata jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir plumnya itu, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ingin mencicipi bibir tersebut, kecuali junsu.

"wajar saja yunho hyung berbuat seperti itu, dia kan tunanganmu hyung." Balas junsu dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"ck, aku belum bertunangan jun-chan. Lagian siapa juga yang mau mengikuti acara bodoh tersebut. Lebih baik aku tidak memiliki pendamping seumur hidup dari pada aku harus menikah dengan jung pabo itu. Lagian aku ini masih normal, sampai kapan pun aku takkan mau jadi gay. Aku juga memiliki orang yang kusukai."

Deg

Jaejoong tidak sadar jika kata-katanya itu telah membuat seseorang yang baru masuk ke kantin bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya terluka, tapi dapat dia sembunyikan dengan tampang datarnya. Yoochun dan Changmin yang mendengar percakapan itu pun saling berpandangan melihat kearah sahabatnya.

"yunho hyung…" mendengar nama tersebut, jaejoong pun segera menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati yunho sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Melihat aura yang tidak enak dari hyungnya tersebut, yoochun segera membawa yunho ketempat jaesu duduk. Tapi sepertinya tindakan yang diambil yoochun itu benar-benar salah,karna keduanya malah terlibat perang dingin dan suasana disekitar mereka pun jadi terasa sangat canggung.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang paling aman untuk membolos dan menenangkan pikiran. yah… ntah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja jung yunho membolos setelah jam istirahat tadi. Ia langsung pergi keatap selokah dan menyendiri disana.

Yunho pov~~

"**ck, aku belum bertunangan jun-chan. Lagian siapa juga yang mau mengikuti acara bodoh tersebut. Lebih baik aku tidak memiliki pendamping seumur hidup dari pada aku harus menikah dengan jung pabo itu. Lagian aku ini masih normal, sampai kapan pun aku takkan mau jadi gay. Aku juga memiliki orang yang kusukai."**

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di dalam otakku, apakah tak ada harapan bagiku untuk mendapatkan cintanya? Apakah ia sangat membenciku? Apa aku harus menyerah saja ya?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus mendapatkannya, apa pun yang terjadi kim jaejoong harus menjadi milikku.

Drrrt

Klik

From : changmin

Sub : hyung ?

Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?

klik

To : changmin

Sub : hyung ?

Aku sedang tidak enak badan chamngin-ah. Tolong izinkan aku nee!

Send

Haah, lebih baik aku pulang saja, lagian dirumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Author pov~~

Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tanpa berniat untuk mengambil asnya yang ada di kelas terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan teman sebangku yunho, sedang gelisah memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan seonsaengnim. Walau pun ia menatap ke arah papan tulis, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Setelah jam istirahat tadi, tiba-tiba saja pemilik bangku itu menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi pun yunho pun tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan keadaan yunho kepada yoochun dan changmin tapi egonya lebih mendominasi.

yunho house

Rumah yang biasanya sepi ini, jadi lebih berisik karena mereka kedatangan tamu penting. Gelak tawa terdengar dari ruang tamu itu. Yunho yang baru memasuki rumah pun dibuat heran olehnya, karna biasanya orang tua yunho jam segini tidak akan ada di rumah.

" aku pulaang…" kata yunho sambil memasuki rumahnya itu.

Deg

Mata musang itu bertemu dengan mata bulat indah milik jaejoong. Namun jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, membuat pemilik mata musang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"oh, kau sudah pulang yunho-ah. Cepat mandi dan langsung ke ruang makan nee."

"nee, eomma." Yunho langsung pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, sedangkan jaejoong hanya mampu menatap punggung namja bermata musang itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku harus semangat, aku harus bisa mendapatkan jaejoong. Jangan menyerah jung yunho, kau harus mampu membuat kim jaejoong berpaling kepadamu. Hwaiting!" itu lah kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkan yunho selama ia berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian yunho pun langsung turun dan bergabung dengan keluarganya di ruang makan. Setelah makan bersama, mereka pun membahas tentang acara pertungan yunjae.

" jihye-ah, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjodohkan anak kita. Bagaimana kalau kita percepat saja acara pertunangannya menjadi lusa? Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan joongie,kalau cincinnya biar mereka saja yang mencarinya, bagaimana?"

" itu ide yang sangat bagus yoorim-ah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan yunho ^^."

"oke. Sudah diputuskan, kalau pertunangan yunho dan jaejoong akan diadakan lusa. Dan besok kalian harus membeli cincin pertunangan kalian. Dan tidak ada penolakan!" mendengar ucapan mr. Jung itu, yunjae yang awalnya ingin protes tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Poor yunjae, hiduup shipper \^o^/…#plak

Keesokan harinya, yunjae pun pergi ke toko perhiasan yang telah direkomendasikan oleh mrs. Kim, yah walau pun ada perdebatan kecil,tapi mereka berhasil menemukan*?* cincin yang sesuai keinginan mereka.

Dan hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh orang tua yunjae pun tiba, acara pertunangan itu berlangsung dengan heboh, karena ketika yunho selesai memasang cincin di jari jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja yunho langsung mencium bibir jaejoong yang sejak tadi telah menggoda imannya. Kalau tidak ingat tempat, yunho pasti telah menyerang jaejoong yang sedang menggunakan white dress tanpa tali, yang mengekspose bahu mulusnya itu. Ciuman itu pun berlangsung panas, walau awalnya jaejoong memberontak namun lama kelamaan jaejoong pun juga ikut membalas ciuman yunho. Tentu saja adegan itu tidak luput dari kamera mrs. Jung dan mrs. Kim, bahkan para yunjae shipper yang hadir pun ikut mengabadikan moment itu.

Disatu sisi, seorang wanita jepang yang seumuran dengan yunjae sedang duduk di Narita airport. Ia sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya ke korea.

-someone pov-

" akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi jejung-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mu…^^"

TBC

**special thank'z for : yuliliayulia, desi2121, yuyalovesungmin, umi elf teuki, meirah.1111, nara-chan, tan rindi, guest**

gomawo for reviewnya...

semoga di part ini lebih banyak yang comment. And please don't be silent reader. Gomawo…

*bow


	4. Chapter 4

Gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini. And gomawo juga atas like and komennya ^^

Hmm, ya udah deh langsung aja ke chap4 ja.. dozo~~~

FF/YUNJAE/CRAZY LOVE/ CHAP. 4

CHAPTER 3

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**ff punya author, karakternya juga suka-suka author.  
**

**and this is yaoi fanfiction  
**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**author : ruru cassiopeia yunjaeshipper  
**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

(yang lain nyusul)^^v

Genere: romance, humor,etc.

Author pov~~

Setelah acara pertunangan itu berakhir, jaejoong hanya menatap nanar kearah cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kirinya. Bahkan selama acara pertunangan berlangsung, tak sekali pun ia menampakkan senyumnya. Berbeda dengan yunho, ia benar-benar bahagia karena sekarang jaejoong telah jadi miliknya. Tak sekali pun senyum terlepas dari bibir sexy namja bermata musang tersebut. Bahkan sampai di kelas pun yunho masih menampakkan senyum bahagianya dan membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah, fans yunho serta yunjae shipper gempar seketika.

Walau pun ia masih belum bisa mengabil hati jaejoong, tapi ia percaya cepat atau lambat jaejoong pasti akan mencintainya. Karena sekarang jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya, dan ia tidak akan menyerahkan jaejoong kepada siapa pun yang berusaha merebut jaejoong darinya.

" yo yunho, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali. Bagaimana, apa kau masih merasakan sensasi ciuman panas mu dengan jaejoong semalam? Atau kau telah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" kata yoochun yang sengaja menggoda sahabatnya itu, sedangkan yunho, ia hanya dapat berblushing ria mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Namun itu hanya sebentar saja, karena yunho langsung menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"yah, apa yang kau katakan?! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kata yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

"yah, sayang sekali. oh, ya apa kau tahu bahwa hari ini ada murid baru pindahan pindahan dari jepang. Ia akan sekelas dengan kita dan ia juga seorang yeoja." Kata yoochun dengan semangat, maklum jiwa ke-playboy-an seorang park yoochun muncul kembali. Namun hanya kata "ohh." yang keluar dari bibir sexy namja bermata musang itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan siswi pindahan dikelasnya. Karena hanya jaejoong lah yang mampu mengalihkan dunia seorang jung yunho.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aura shinigami datang menghampiri park yoochun. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat kekasihnya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, kalau didalam komik kita bisa melihat ada aura hitam dan setan-setan yang muncul dan beterbangan dari belakang junsu.

"owh, jadi kau ingin mencoba untuk 'bermain' di belakangku park yoochun." Kata junsu dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, dan jangan lupa seringaian setan yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"a-ani yo su-ie." Kata yoochun sambil terbata-bata, ia benar-benar takut melihat seringaian kekasihnya itu.

Teng

Teng

Teng

Murid-murid itu pun berhamburan kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Yoochun sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa terbebas(untuk sementara ya om uchun :P #dijitak om uchun) dari amukan kekasihnya a.k.a dolphin #plak).

Tak lama kemudian lee seonsaengnim pun masuk bersama seorang yeoja cantik yang mereka tahu adalah siswa baru pindahan dari jepang. Seluruh namja yang ada di kelas pun kembali riuh melihat yeoja itu, tak heran jika yeoja-yeoja centil yang ada di kelas menatap tajam kearah siswa pindahan itu. Tapi tidak dengan yunho, ia sangat kaget karena bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, yeoja itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas dn matanya terfokus pada satu titik yakni di tempat jung yunho duduk. Shock, itulah ekspresi pertama yang muncul di wajah yeoja itu, namun selang beberapa detik ia menampakkan senyum termanisnya kepada yunho, yang dibalas senyuman canggung oleh yunho.

Braak

Semua murid beralih menatap namja cantik dengan mata doe dan bibir plum yang merahnya seperti cherry yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"mianhae seonsaengnim, aku terlambat." Kata jaejoong dengan nafas yang tersenggal, sepertinya dia habis berlari masuk kekelas.

"ne, cepatlah duduk karena aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan dari jepang."

Deg

'ruru-chan' kata batin jaejoong. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kaget melihat murid pindahan dari jepang itu. Bahkan ia masih tetap berdiri didepan pintu melihat ruru, begitu pun dengan ruru,sepertinya ia sangat shock sekaligus senang bisa bertemu bahkan sekelas dengan namja yang dicintainya.

"yah, kim jaejoong sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" bentak lee seonsaengnim.

"mianhae seonsaengnim." Kata jaejoong lalu berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan yunho.

"baiklah ruru-shii silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

"nee, seonsaengnim. Annyeong hasaeyo han ruru imnida, bangapta ^^. Kata ruru dengan bahasa korea,walau pun dia tinggal di jepang tapi dia bisa berbahasa korea karena ayahnya orang korea.

"kau bisa duduk di kursi yang ada di sana." tunjuk lee seonsaengnim yang mengarah ke meja kosong yang ada didepan jaejoong. Belum sempat ruru menjawab, lee seonsaengnim telah pergi meninggalkan kelas karena dia harus menghadiri rapat dadakan ada di ruang rapat guru.

Bruuk

"jejung-kun, Bogoshippo~" Kata ruru sambil berhambur memeluk tubuh jaejoong.

"Nado bogoshippo yo, ruru-chan." Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya jaejoong pun membalas pelukan dari ruru.

Nyuut

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan yunho pada dada sebelah kirinya. Ia benar-benar sakit melihat jaejoong membalas pelukan dari ruru. Apalagi jaejoong sangat menikmati pelukan dari ruru sahabat kecilnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika usianya 6 tahun.

Tidak tahan melihat jaejoong berpelukan dengan ruru, yunho pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan paksa lalu menarik jaejoong keluar kelas. jaejoong selalu memberontak dan berteriak-teriak kepada yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang cicengkram yunho.

" TAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN MEMBERONTAK SEPERTI ITU KIM JAEJOONG?!" bentak yunho pada jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung terdiam seketika dan mengikuti langkah yunho. yah, walau pun tangannya telah memerah akibat cengkraman kuat dari tangan yunho.

Braak

Pintu atap sekolah itu di buka kasar oleh yunho, ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh kecil jaejoong ke dinding atap sekolah.

" Jae, tak bisakah kau menghargai ku? Tak bisakah kau menghargaiku yang telah resmi menjadi **tunanganmu** kim jaejoong?" bentak yunho pada jaejoong.

"yunh,…"

" aku mencintaimu jaejoong-ah, nan jeongmal saranghae. Walau pun kau belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tapi ku mohon hargailah aku yang mencintaimu." Kata yunho dengan lirih sambil menatap jaejoong.

"….."

Jaejoong benar-benar gugup sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan yunho padanya, tapi walau pun begitu, jaejoong dapat merasakan kesungguhan yang terpancar dimata yunho.

"haaahhh, ini, besok ku tunggu kau di rainbow park jam 10.00. kau tahu kan dimana letak taman bermain itu?" kata yunho sambil menatap jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jantung jaejoong berdetak 100x lebih cepat karena ditatap seperti itu oleh yunho, apalagi sekarang yunho tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Saking gugupnya, jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu sehingga membuat yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah jaejoong yang menurutnya imut itu.

"ha..ha.. baiklah, besok jangan lupa datang ne, aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang." Kata yunho sambil mencuri dari ciuman jaejoong.

"yah!" teriak jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna. Sedangkan pelaku pencuri ciuman itu telah kabur dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"aish, kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Bahkan rasa mint yang ada pada bibir sexy yunho itu masih terasa di bibirku. Omo, aku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aaahhh, doushiyou?" kata jaejoong sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Aigoo, benar-benar seperti remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Hohoho

Bahkan yunho dan jaejoong pun tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada 3 pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"hmm, kira-kira bagaimana ya, acara kencan yunjae besok?" kata yoochun dengan pose berfikirnya.

"mau tau kelanjutannya? See you in next part chingudeul… ^^"

"yah, itu serif ku yang notabene sebagai lord voldemin, duck butt hyung, aish…

Ya sudah lah, jangan lupa reviewnya ne… and please don't be silent reader. See you in next part chingudeul. Saranghae… :*

tbc

gomawo ne... bagi yang sudah baca harap tinggalin komen^^. and i hate SR.


	5. Chapter 5

FF/YUNJAE/CRAZY LOVE/ CHAP. 5

CHAPTER 5

**Warning : this is ff yaoi a.k.a boyxboy, alur kecepetan, banyak typo(s) dan****lain-lain.**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

Author: Mel-vhie Cassiopeia Yunjaeshipper

Genere: romance, humor, little bit hurt, etc.

Author Pov~~

Minggu adalah hari bersantai yang sangat dinantikan oleh banyak orang, terlebih di pagi hari, benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidur. Namun tidak dengan namja cantik yang bernama kim jaejoong ini. Setelah bangun tidur, ia segera membereskan tempat tidurnya dan langsung bergegas kekamar mandi. Terburu-buru sekali, eoh? Hmm, mungkin karena dia ingat dengan perkataan yunho yang mengajaknya bertemu di rainbow park jam 10.

See, bahkan setelah mandi dia langsung mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya. Tak, tahu kah kau kim jaejoong, bahwa apa pun yang akan kau pakai, kau akan tetap sempurna dimata yunho dan kami para Casshipper^^.

"yah, joongie! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah rebut, eoh?" teriak mrs. Kim. Namun teriakan itu tak dihiraukan jaejoong. Ia bahkan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang bisa membuatnya tampil sempurna di hadapan yunho. Karena tak ada jawaban dari sang anak, apalagi dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar jaejoong, akhirnya mrs. Kim pun masuk ke kamar jaejoong.

"omo,apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu joongie?" kata mrs. Kim. Ia sangat kaget melihat kamar jaejoong yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Walau pun jaejoong termasuk anak yang sedikit nakal, tapi kamarnya selalu rapi, bersih dan indah*?).

"umma, tasukete ~~. Joongie bingung mau memakai baju apa?"

"aish, joongie, kamu tidak perlu bingung, karena setiap baju yang kamu gunakan pasti akan cocok dengan mu, sayang.

Hmm, tapi umma pikir baju ini akan sangat cocok denganmu joongie." kata mrs. Kim sambil menyerahkan kaus v-neck warna pink dengan motif gajah di bagian pinggirnya serta celana jeans hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Kau pasti ingin terlihat lebih cantik didepan yunho ne?" sambung mrs. Kim sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum nakal kearah jaejoong.

"aish, lebih baik umma keluar sekarang, karena aku ingin ganti baju." Kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong ummanya keluar.

Blamm

"aish, anak itu.." kata mrs. Kim sambil berlalu dari kamar jaejoong.

Yunho pov~~

Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya hari yang paling ku nanti kan datang juga, karena hari ini aku akan melamar boojae. Semoga saja dia mau menerima lamaranku. Walau pun kami baru bertunangan, tapi aku ingin segera menikahinya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan boojaeku karena kehadirannya. Walau pun dulu dia sahabatku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan boojaeku kepadamu, ruru-chan.

Aish, tapi kenapa boojae lama sekali, ya? Haah… ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ku janjikan.

Huft…

Author pov~~

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dinanti pun datang dengan santainya.

"ah, yunho-ah apa ka-"

"kau terlambat 1 menit 35,9 detik kim jaejoong."

" =_= ' "

"apa?"

"aku hanya terlambat 1 menit bukan 1 jam jung yunho!" kata jaejoong dengan kesal. Hey, dia hanya terlambat 1 menit, tapi kenapa tatapan yunho mengintimidasinya seakan-akan dia terlambat satu jam.

"tetap saja kau terlambat 1 menit." Kata yunho tak mau kalah.

"ck, terserah kau saja. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster itu?" yunho menunjuk kearah roller coaster yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Glek

"….."

"kenapa? Kau takut joongie?" Ujar yunho dengan nada mengajeknya. Yunho melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah jaejoong saat dia mengajaknya naik wahana itu.

Karena kesal dengan perkataan yunho, jaejoong pun menyetujui untuk naik wahana itu. Walau pun dia takut, tapi ego memaksanya untuk menerima tantangan tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan nada ejekan dari yunho.

"baiklah ayo kita naik roller coaster itu."

Yunjae pun langsung menerobos antrian dan langsung menaiki wahana tersebut tanpa membeli tiket terlebih dahulu. Hey, taman bermain ini milik Jung's corp., jadi untuk apa yunho membeli tiket untuk menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada di RAINBOW Park.

Setelah pengamannya*?) terpasang dengan sempurna, petugas pun mulai menjalankan wahana tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja, joongie?" yunho khawatir melihat wajah pucat jaejoong.

"nde, aku baik-baik saja-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan karena wahana itu melaju dengan sangat kencang, bahkan ia menggenggam tangan yunho dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hoek

Hoek

Uhuk.. uhuk..

" ck, kalau kau takut naik roller coaster itu, kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi? Kalau seperti ini kan aku yang repot." Kata yunho sambil melempar softdrink yang baru dibelinya.

"..."

"hey, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"mm.."

'Maafkan aku joongie, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Aku pun berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengusap tengkuknya, semoga dengan ini keadaan joongie jadi lebih baik.'bisik yunho dalam hatinya. Ia benar benar khawatir dengan tunangannya itu.

" apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" kata yunho sambil menatap lembut kearah jaejoong.

Blush

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah yunho mulai mendekat kearah jaejoong. Mengerti akan signal yang dari yunho, jaejoong pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia dapat merasakan terpaan nafas yunho diwajahnya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga kedua bibir itu bertautan. Bahkan sekarang jaejoong dapat merasakan bau mint yang keluar dari nafas yunho.

~Nuga mwora haedo You're my crazy love  
michyeottdago haedo Just can't get enough  
ireon naui mareul geudaen arajugettjyo  
Baby my heart beats for U~

kegiatan mereka terpaksa terhenti karena suara ponsel tersebut. Refleks jaejoong mendorong yunho dari hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin yunho melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan yunho?

ck, sepertinya yunho ingin membunuh orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya bersama jaejoong.

"mian yunho-ah, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu." jaejoong segera menjauh lalu mengangkat telepon itu,raut bahagia langsung terlihat dari wajahnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya itu.

"moshi moshi"

...

"tidak, aku tidak sibuk"

...

"baiklah dimana?"

...

"ok"

Setelah mematikan sambungan itu, jaejoong segera menghampiri yunho.

"mian yunho-ah, eomma menyuruhku pulang, aku harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa mendengar jawaban yunho jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan yunho. Kecewa, tentu saja. Dia sangat menantikan hari ini, bahkan dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk 'jaejoong'nya. Tapi yunho segera menepis kekecewaannya, ia tidak mau jadi orang yang egois. Mungkin saja calon mertuanya itu benar-benar membutuhkan jaejoong. Yeah,mungkin...

-other side-

Disebuah kafe terlihat seorang yeoja yang duduk dipojokan kafe itu, ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang karena dari tadi ia selalu memperhatikan orang yang datnag memasuki kafe itu. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang namja cantik memasuki kafe. Seketika senyuman langsung merekah diwajah cantiknya, apalagi namja cantik itu datang menghampirinya.

"gomen, aku terlambat ruru-chan" kata pemuda itu sambil duduk dihadapan yeoja yang tak lain adalah ruru.

"daijoubu yo~ jejung-kun, aku juga baru sampai." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis kepada jaejoong. Ia senang sekali karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya. Yeah, dia sangat mencintai jaejoong. Bahkan ia rela bersaing dengan yunho sahabatnya demi mendapatkan jaejoong. Walau pun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berhubungan, ruru masih menganggap pria bermata musang itu sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun, yunho termasuk orang yang sangat penting didalam hidupnya dimasa lalu. Dia juga tahu kalau sahabat kecilnya itu mencintai jaejoong, terlihat jelas ketika ia menarik jaejoong dari pelukannya serta tatapan tajam yang diberikan yunho padanya saat ia memeluk jajeoong.

"hehe, sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu sperti ini, ne ruru-chan?" kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang jadi sahabat serta oarang yang dikaguminya ketika dia berada di jepang dulu. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika ruru akan datang ke korea dan bersekolah ditempatnya saat ini, apalagi mereka juga satu kelas.

Mereka berdua pun mulai terhanyut dengan pembicaraan ringan mereka megenai masa lalu serta kehidupan mereka saat mereka terpisah.

"oh ya, jejung-kun, apa kamu memiliki hubungan dengan yunho? Kuperhatikan ia sangat marah ketika aku memelukmu kemarin." Kata ruru sambil harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir jaejoong.

"oh itu, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengannya. Sebenarnya dia itu menyukaiku, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah menyukainya ruru-chan. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan dan selalu menggangguku. Huh, aku benar-benar muak meihat wajahnya itu." Kata jaejoong sambil menatap datar kearah ruru. Sedangkan ruru, ia langsung bernafas lega mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut jaejoong.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata musang yang menatap nanar kearah jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir namja cantik yang tak lain adalah tunangannya itu. Tunangan, huh? Bahkan namja cantik itu tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai tunangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah jung yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Menerobos hujan deras yang membasahi bumi. Bahkan ia mengurung niat awalnya ke kafe itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

Mianhae, baru bisa update sekarang, coz' kemarin tu aku disibukkan oleh uas dan liburan.. U,U

Plus, memanaskan ide2ku yang tlah lama membeku akibat uas kemaren.. but, gomawo buat chingu deul yang dah mau mereview ff gaje ini.

Ps: jangan bantai author karena ffnya makin gaje gini. Ini hanya tuntutan skenario belaka.. dan sepertinya chap depan ntu masa-masa sulit bagi jaejoong. Dan ruru itu sebenarnya bukan author, tapi tokoh karangan author. Jadi jangan salah paham dengan karakter ruru itu.

Oke see you in new chapter...

Jangan lupa reviewnya nee^^.

.

.

special thankz for : uchihakamui, nnaa, lizeria-OT5, meirah.1111, jennyChan, booboopipi, desi2121, , nony, guest, song hye hoon


End file.
